1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swimming pool components, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a modular rounded corner piece for use in the construction of a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming pools can be formed to have a variety of different configurations. One known variety of swimming pool includes a sidewall covered with a liner attachment. An upper, free end of the liner is received in a circumferential liner slot located near the top of the pool which extends entirely around the pool's perimeter. It is common practice to form the swimming pools in various shapes to enhance the aesthetic and functional aspects of the pool. For example, some swimming pools have side walls that meet at ninety degree corners. Other swimming pools have rounded corners which present a better aesthetic appearance to some observers than the ninety degree corners.
Swimming pool designers have had difficulties in designing liner-pools with rounded corners in an economic manner that function properly and have a pleasant appearance. For example, rounded corner pieces previously installed in swimming pools have been difficult to match and align with the liner slot on the adjacent sides of the swimming pool. The rounded corner pieces added to swimming pools have been known to create gaps between the rounded corner piece and the sidewalls and liner slots which detract from the appearance of the corner.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a modular corner piece with a liner receiving channel for use in constructing curved or rounded corners of a pool. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide such a modular corner piece that is simple in design and manufacture. It would also be an improvement in the prior art to provide such a corner piece that provides for alignment of the liner receiving channel with the liner slots recessed in the pool walls. It would be an additional advancement in the art to provide a modular rounded corner piece for a pool that avoids producing gaps between the liner receiving channel and the liner slots in the pool walls, and which provides a corner with an aesthetically pleasant appearance.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.